youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Geography Now
Paul Barbato (born: ), better known online as Geography Now, is an educational YouTube vlogger. Through its main series and namesake, it covers the geography, history, politics, culture and diplomacy of a sovereign country per episode, through the alphabetical list of United Nations members. Some of his other series include Geography More, an extension of the main series, Geography Go, with vlogs of his travels, and Flag Fridays, a spin-off about the flags and symbols of countries already covered in the main series. Fans of Geography Now are known as 'Geograpeeps' Content Production Videos are typically filmed at the YouTube space studios in Playa del Rey, Los Angeles, California, USA and are uploaded typically 3-4 times a month with short seasonal intermissions. The videos include an array of simple motion graphic animation sequences. Geography Now (main series) Paul's flagship series; it includes Paul talking to the viewer in a black background, with his friends as side actors. The countries discussed follow the United Nations alphabetical list of members, meaning non-UN members such as Vatican City and Taiwan are not included, while the Republic of Macedonia, like in the UN is titled "Macedonia (FYROM)" for "former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia" in order to prevent controversy from Greek viewers who identify the name "Macedonia" as purely Greek. As such, the Macedonia episode is on the "F" category. English names are also used, so an episode is "Ivory Coast" and not "Cote d'Ivoire." Dissecting the Flag Information about the country's flag and the significance that each part of the flag symbolizes – as of May 2016, the Flag Dissection has been replaced by a separate series, "Fan/Flag Friday" to be able to upload more videos in a shorter time. Political Geography A closer look and analysis on the borders, capital, cities, roads, enclaves, exclaves, regional divisions, over seas territories, autonomous regions, and constituent affiliated territories under the countries sovereignty as well as famous landmarks, buildings and places of interest. Physical Geography An overview of the landscape of the country and what the physical components of the land are made up of. This includes forests, deserts, mountains, lakes, rivers, arable land, agriculture and economic production, land cultivation, and domestic resources. This part of the episode is also dedicated to exploring the hbbiodiversity of the country. Demographics A study into the population of the country, the people, the races, the diversity, the culture, the traditions, the language, the government, the notable citizens, the legislation, the heads of state, minor historical anecdotes (however generally history is not highly expounded upon extensively as the show tries to maintain a condensed yet compact lesson covering every category in about 10 minutes). The Friend Zone A section that discusses all about the diplomacy and international affairs of the country and how it relates to the rest of the world. Which countries are allies? Which countries are enemies? Why? Typically section ends with the "Best friend" of the country. Geography More In Geography More '', Paul discusses additional information that was reaserched, but somehow were not included in the main series. It is also a time for Paul to clarify any mistakes in his episodes. It is filmed in Paul's Los Angeles home. Flag Fridays ''Flag Fridays ''is where Paul discusses the flag and emblem of the country featured in the main series' most recent episode. Like the main series, it is also the work of some of Paul's crew and friends, most notably animations on the reccuring trend of flags with the color red symbolizing "the blood of those who fought for the country." It also features Paul reading and showing off fan mail from Geograpeeps. The series was made as a spin-off from the 'Dissecting the Flag' section of the main series after the latter was removed. Viewers As of April 2019, Geography Now has more than 1,500,000 subscribers, with views ranging from 100,000 to 3,500,000. Fans of the channel are called 'Geograpeeps', who often contribute to the information provided in Geography Now's videos. Paul gains a lot of fan mail, which often consists of souvenirs and letters from the receiver. Paul also makes fan videos from video clips of his fans sent to him. Geography Now! Episodes The countries discussed in each episode follow the United Nations alphabetical list of members and go through them in the respective order. Currently, the series is on the letter "P". The longest episode is Israel at 20 minutes and 37 seconds, and the shortest episode is a tie between Afghanistan and Andorra at six minutes and 42 seconds. Episode list #Afghanistan (October 15, 2014) #Albania (October 21, 2014) #Algeria (October 30, 2014) #Andorra (November 12, 2014) #Angola (November 26, 2014) #Antigua and Barbuda (December 17, 2014) #Argentina (January 5, 2015) #Armenia (January 16, 2015) #Australia (January 24, 2015) #Austria (February 6, 2015) #Azerbaijan (February 26, 2015) #(The) Bahamas (March 16, 2015) #Bahrain (April 10, 2015) #Bangladesh (April 18, 2015) #Barbados (April 25, 2015) #Belarus (May 15, 2015) #Belgium (May 20, 2015) #Belize (May 25, 2015) #Benin (May 31, 2015) #Bhutan (June 26, 2015) #Bolivia (June 30, 2015) #Bosnia and Herzegovina (July 9, 2015) #Botswana (July 18, 2015) #Brazil (August 15, 2015) #Brunei (August 29, 2015) #Bulgaria (September 6, 2015) #Burkina Faso (September 15, 2015) #Burundi (October 1, 2015) #Cambodia (October 10, 2015) #Cameroon (October 21, 2015) #Canada (November 10, 2015) #Cape Verde (December 12, 2015) #Central African Republic (December 21, 2015) #Chad (January 8, 2016) #Chile (January 17, 2016) #China (February 7, 2016) #Colombia (February 27, 2016) #Comoros (March 9, 2016) #Congo, Democratic Republic (March 29, 2016) #Congo, Republic (April 14, 2016) #Costa Rica (May 7, 2016) #Croatia (May 11, 2016) #Cuba (May 18, 2016) #Cyprus (May 25, 2016) #Czechia (June 1, 2016) #Denmark (June 15, 2016) #Djibouti (June 22, 2016) #Dominica (June 29, 2016) #Dominican Republic (July 6, 2016) #East Timor (August 3, 2016) #Ecuador (August 10, 2016) #Egypt (August 24, 2016) #El Salvador (August 31, 2016) #Equatorial Guinea (September 21, 2016) #Eritrea (September 28, 2016) #Estonia (October 5, 2016) #Ethiopia (October 12, 2016) #Fiji (November 15, 2016) #Finland(November 23, 2016) #North Macedonia FYROM (November 30, 2016) #France (December 7, 2016) #Gabon (January 18, 2017) #(The) Gambia (January 25, 2017) #Georgia (February 1, 2017) #Germany (February 8, 2017) #Ghana (March 22, 2017) #Greece (March 29, 2017) #Grenada (April 5, 2017) #Guatemala (April 12, 2017) #Guinea (May 10, 2017) #Guinea-Bissau (May 17, 2017) #Guyana (May 24, 2017) #Haiti (May 31, 2017) #Honduras (June 28, 2017) #Hungary (July 5, 2017) #Iceland (July 12, 2017) #India (July 19, 2017) #Indonesia (August 2, 2017) #Iran (August 9, 2017) #Iraq (August 16, 2017) #Ireland (August 30, 2017) #Israel (September 20, 2017) #Italy (September 27, 2017) #Ivory Coast (October 4, 2017) #Jamaica (October 11, 2017) #Japan (October 20, 2017) #Jordan (November 1, 2017) #Kazakhstan (November 15, 2017) #Kenya (November 22, 2017) #Kiribati (November 29, 2017) #Korea, North (December 13, 2017) #Korea, South (December 20, 2017) #Kuwait (January 17, 2018) #Kyrgyzstan (January 24, 2018) #Laos (January 31, 2018) #Latvia (February 7, 2018) #Lebanon (February 28, 2018) #Lesotho (March 7, 2018) #Liberia (March 14, 2018) #Libya (March 21, 2018) #Liechtenstein (March 28, 2018) #Lithuania (April 25, 2018) #Luxembourg (May 2, 2018) #Madagascar (May 23, 2018) #Malawi (May 30, 2018) #Malaysia (June 6 2018) #Eswatini (June 27, 2018) The alphabetical rule was broken for the first time since UN has finally accepted the newly English standard name 'eSwatini', formerly known as Swaziland. #Maldives (July 4, 2018) #Mali (July 11, 2018) #Malta (August 15, 2018) #Marshall Islands (August 22, 2018) #Mauritania (August 29, 2018) #Mauritius (September 5, 2018) #Mexico (September 26, 2018) #Micronesia, Federated States (October 10, 2018) #Moldova (October 17, 2018) #Monaco (November 7, 2018) #Mongolia (November 14, 2018) #Montenegro (December 5, 2018) #Morocco (December 12, 2018) #Mozambique (December 19, 2018) #Myanmar (January 9, 2019) #Namibia (January 16, 2019) #Nauru (January 29, 2019) #Nepal (February 6, 2019) #Netherlands (February 27, 2019) #New Zealand (April 3, 2019) #Nicaragua (April 10, 2019) #Niger (Apr 24, 2019) #Nigeria (May 1, 2019) #Norway (May 22, 2019) #Oman (June 12, 2019) #Pakistan (June 19, 2019) #Palau #Panama #Papua New Guinea #Paraguay #Peru #Philippines #Poland #Portugal Filler Week In (most of) the weeks where he doesn't upload a country episode, he does a "filler week" in which he talks about a variety of topics about geography. He often talks about the divisions of countries (Germany , India , Canada , etc.) or self-declared countries (Catalonia , Somaliland , etc.). Last Filler Week: REGIONS of FRANCE April Fools Paul is known for making yearly April Fools Day prank videos. In 2015, he made an episode on a fictional country, "Bandiaterra" (the name fitting as the series was still on the 'B' section then), located in the middle of the Indian Ocean. According to Paul, Bandiaterra was settled by East African "Bandian" refugees and was heavily influenced by Denmark in the Age of Colonization. Bandiaterra went viral through the internet and set up its own lore and fanbase, with anthem YouTubers even uploading the "national anthem" of Bandiaterra. In 2016, he made a parody video on educational YouTuber CGP Grey; as "PGC Brey" he discusses the "kinds of" countries, based on the video ''How Many Countries Are There?. In 2017 he made a "Geometry Now ''" video where he discusses Math and Geometry, and claimed it was "sponsored by the government of Bandiaterra", a reference to the 2015 video. In 2018, he did another video on the fan-made country Limberwisk. It is also fitting since the show is in the L's now. It has close ties to Botswana and Tonga. They have their own unique language with almost no vowels that sound like "the wind". In 2019, he made a new country in this ongoing joke. The country Patch Amber Dash/ Datcsh is a multi continental empire. It has 3 oceanic territories and 2 exclaves. It is in the Dash Island (Below Cook Islands (Pacific Ocean)), Amber Island (East coast of Africa), Madam Ingolia (Tanzania), Patch Island (Mid Atlantic), Zakuska (East Bulgaria on the coast of the Black Sea) and disputed territory with French Polynesia over the islands of Rurutu and Tutuai. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 22, 2018. '''This page was created on March 22, 2015 by Deathbell.' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers